This is Our Holiday
by Emily-Maya
Summary: Emilys parents kick her out on Christmas when they find out shes gay, she then turns to Maya. Warning this story isn't that great xP


This is Our Holiday.

Emily's POV:

I have no home anymore... Was all I could think as I walked out of my hotel and headed down the street.

It was 7am on Christmas morning and I was all alone. My parents had found out about my relationship with Maya and kicked me out. It was one thing that A sent them those photos but when they caught Maya and I kissing in my room one day, they realized it was true... Their daughter is a Lesbian.

My mom yelled and threw Maya out and my Father wouldn't even look at me. The disappointment was scary...

Maya was in tears to as my mom yelled at her telling her to get out. I hated to see Maya hurt, and it was all my fault. I should have been more careful.

Now I'm walking down the street trying to figure out what to do. I had plenty of money that I had saved up in a bank account over the years. I had pretty much all my clothes and anything else that meant something to me. I would probably get a job soon to make sure I didn't ever run out of money.

There was just one big thing I need right now. Maya.

I headed to her house and felt relief when I saw her car in the drive way. I knocked on the door and was shivering from the cold along with nerves.

Maya answered with puffy red eyes but looked shocked to see me. "they actually let you come here?" she asked softly

"No... They kicked me out." I said in rasp voice from all the crying I did earlier that day.

Maya grabbed my hand gently and pulled me into her warm house before closing the door "I'm sorry... Are you okay?" she asked as she rubbed my cold arms with her hands

I nodded and sighed "yeah I'm alright. Just hurt... I got a hotel room already" I said and looked up at her as her hand touched my cheek softly

"I'll grab some of my clothes and go back to the hotel with you." she said and smiled a little to try to calm my nerves.

Shock ran through my and I furrowed my eyebrows a little in confusion "Maya I can't let you do that... Your parents would probably be mad if you told them your going to a hotel with your girlfriend" I said but then she just gently caught my lips in a simple sweet kiss

As we separated we both looked at each other with half hooded eyes as our foreheads were still pressed together "don't worry about that. They won't care. Come on and help me get some clothes for a few days" she whispered before grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs with her.

Once we were in her room I smiled a little at the picture of use together sitting in a frame on her desk "I can't believe you still have that" I said as she started putting some clothes in a duffle bag.

She looked up at me and grinned "why wouldn't I? That is like my favorite date we've ever been on. Well except our dates to the movies every week" she said playfully and winked while I blushed a deep red.

I smiled as all our past dates ran through my mind "they are pretty amazing" I mumbled and looked away as my blush darkened.

Maya smirked and chuckled as she filled her duffle bag with some of her stuff. "I'm ready to go." she said as she put the duffle bags strap onto her shoulder and grabbed her keys before kissing me gently "it's going to be okay." she whispered and I smiled

We got into her car and headed to the hotel. Our hands interlaced in-between us and the radio playing a soft ballad.

The ride was comfortably silent to the hotel. When we got there I was exhausted and hungry.

Maya seemed to read my mind because she suddenly drove past the hotel and up to the McDonalds next to it.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked after she ordered herself some chicken selects with a coke.

I thought for a second before smiling "A double cheese burger with fries and a sprite" I said

She ordered it and paid the guy in the drive thru window before pulling up to the next window. After getting our food Maya drove back over to the hotel and parked.

We got out and grabbed her stuff and our food. I then took her hand to lead her to our room.

"Hmmm one bed. I like this more already" she said playfully as we made our way into the room and put her stuff down.

Of course I turn bright red at her statement "ummm... How about we eat now?" was the only thing I could think to say.

Maya had this huge amused grin plastered on her face before nodding.

Once we had our food out we lay back on the bed together and turned on the TV.

"I wonder if there even anything good on since its Christmas?" she said as she flipped through the channels searching for anything remotely good to watch.

I shrugged as I finished my cheeseburger and fries. Tossing our trash in a trash can before remembering something really important.

After digging threw my suitcase and Maya looking at me like I'm nuts as I did so. I finally found the present I bought Maya a couple weeks back.

She was raising a brow at me with a adorable confused expression on her face as I got back in bed with her.

"Merry Christmas." I said softly as I handed her a small wooden rectangular box

As she opened it I gulped and silently prayed that she would like it.

Maya gasped softly as she opened the box to see a pure silver guitar pick on a silver chain sitting in the box. On the front of the guitar pick it had beautiful designs engraved into it while the back has words engraved in it.

"We go through so much together every day, this is my way of telling you how much every moment means to me. Love, Emily" she read off the back of it before looking at me with this deep loving yet shocked look. Then she crashed her lips passionately into mine.

We kissed till we ran out of breath. Our foreheads were pressed together and our eyes half lidded.

I gently brought my hand up to her cheek as we both smiled "So you like it?" I asked

Mayas smiled got wider "I love it... Now time to give you your gift" she whispered before grabbing her purse.

My eyes widened as she pulled out a black ring box and opened it in front of me "this is just a promise ring but it's my way of assuring you I'll love you forever" she whispered before taking the ring out and slipping it onto my finger

"Maya... It's beautiful..." I managed to get out as I choked back tears of happiness. The ring was gorgeous, it had a nice size white diamond in the center with black diamonds and blue sapphires off to the side of it.

She grinned before wiping my tears away and kissing me tenderly "I Love You." She said honestly and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I smiled happily and placed my hands on the back of her neck "I Love You To" I whispered before kissing her deeply.

We both knew this love would last forever. Nothing could ever end us when were bound this way to one another. Fitting perfectly without question or hesitation, This is love...

The End.

_**Hey guys I know you're wondering why I haven't continued Intertwined. I'm thinking about giving up on it for now and continuing it later. I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I'm planning out a much longer story already. **_

_**Please read and review :]**_


End file.
